You've Always Been Right There
by OzOnAZT
Summary: Tegan exits the shower to find Sara masturbating in her bed. Smutty Quincest.


**You've Always Been Right There**

Seeing Tegan made her wet. Sara had always felt more than sisterly love for her twin, but lately, it was getting to an unbearable extreme. Feelings of love and lust for Tegan were really starting to consume her— so much so that Sara would touch herself to thought of Tegan nearly every day. Her favourite time to do so was when she heard Tegan softly singing in the shower. The steam set her vocal chords free, and her husky voice was echoed by their small apartment's bathroom.

Tegan would always take at least 20 minutes in the shower. Sara wasn't exactly sure what she did in there, but she took that time to drive her own body crazy. She'd lie down on Tegan's bed, inhaling her sister's scent as she grabbed at her sheets. Sara loved how Tegan smelled. It was not unlike Sara's inviting combination of pheromones, but distinctly her own. Tegan always left her dirty clothes on the floor, so Sara would pick them up beforehand, making note of their unique scent, and gently put them into the dirty pile. Someone had to keep their rooms clean. She'd always take one article of clothing to keep by her side as she thought of Tegan. After doing so, she'd then use her position in the middle of Tegan's bed to make the best of her fantasy.

Most of the time, she would simply touch herself while laying on her back, but this time was different. Her need for Tegan was increasing at an impossible rate. This time, she laid face down and desperately grinded against her own hand. She always had to hurry because of Tegan's imminent return, but the urgency was never as pronounced before. She just couldn't get off fast enough. The thoughts of fucking Tegan were too hot to handle. Softly moaning into Tegan's pillow, Sara massaged herself through her boxers. She needed to cum right now. Moaning Tegan's name as she roughly teased her clit never ceased to arouse her. She continued in this manner for a few minutes, loving every second of it.

Just as Sara was starting to feel her body tense up in anticipation of orgasm, Tegan rushed into the room in her towel. "Sara, what's wr-oh my God! What the fuck Sara?" she gasped as she viewed her twin masturbating in her bed. She couldn't say that it was a horrifying sight. Sure, seeing and hearing her sister cum in her bed was shocking, but Sara looked fucking hot. Her t-shirt was wrapped around her amazing tits while one hand massaged and tweaked her nipple. Her black boxers were half off as her arms struggled to keep up her pace. Her voice had never sounded so raw and full of desire.

Hearing Tegan's shriek, Sara stopped immediately, covering herself with the heavy blankets. She was speechless. How the hell was she supposed to explain this? What kind of twin masturbates to thoughts of her sister in her own bed? Luckily for her, she apparently didn't have to say or do anything at all. Tegan approached Sara with a predatory look on her face. Her body had a mind of its own as she appeared before her twin.

Before Sara could make a move, Tegan pounced. Dropping her towel, she roughly grabbed Sara's neck and their lips met in a heated kiss. Never before had either twin encountered such passion in an embrace. Tegan loved the feeling of Sara's tongue against hers. It was so insistent yet inviting. She had to taste more of her.

Laying Sara down, Tegan descended upon her sister. She kissed up Sara's neck, biting her sensitive flesh as she felt Sara's chest heave beneath her. Sara moaned and pulled Tegan's hand down toward her hips. Tegan knew exactly what Sara was not-so-subtly asking. That was all of the permission that was required. After giving Sara a chaste kiss on the lips, Tegan allowed her hand to wander south.

Her fingers snuck into Sara's boxers, feeling the incredible heat and wetness. She quickly pulled off the soft fabric to see her prize. Sara bucked her hips, pussy glistening and ready for action. She wasted no time and shoved Tegan's face into her crotch, tugging on her hair. Tegan excitedly got to work. She slowly licked Sara up and down, circling her clit as she tasted her sister for the first time.

As she'd expected, Sara was delicious. She couldn't keep herself from wanting more. Tegan put her entire mouth on Sara, licking and moving her lips with expertise. Sara groaned and grabbed one of Tegan's hands. She pulled on three of Tegan's fingers, indicating her wish. Tegan got the message, and plunged three fingers into her sister. She couldn't believe how wet Sara was. She slid her fingers in and out at a steady pace, occasionally quickening her licking of Sara's clit.

Once Tegan could tell that Sara was almost ready to cum, she increased the pressure. Sara's moans had become loud and consistent with Tegan's thrusts. Feeling her twin's desperation, Tegan curled her fingers, reaching Sara's sensitive g-spot. Seconds later, Sara came in a wave. Her body twitched and spasmed as she clung to Tegan for dear life.

Tegan helped Sara come down from her high as she kissed her panting lips. Sara had never experienced such a powerful orgasm. Her experiences with girls before Tegan couldn't even compare to how amazing she felt now. Pulling Tegan up to her face, Sara kissed her with all of her might. Tasting herself on Tegan's lips, Sara sighed. They could both tell that they had years of pent up sexual frustration toward one another.

Giving Sara her signature gummy smile, Tegan stared into her sister's eyes. All she saw was love and desire. Speaking directly from her heart, she said, "I've always loved you, you know. I was so afraid, but you've always been right there." Tegan placed Sara's hand over her racing heart. With tears in her eyes, Sara simply replied, "I love you too, Tegan."


End file.
